Question: One side of a square is $2$ feet long. What is its area?
Explanation: $2\text{ ft}$ $2\text{ ft}$ The area is the length times the width. The length is 2 feet and the width is 2 feet, so the area is $2\times2$ square feet. $ \text{area} = 2 \times 2 = 4 $ We can also count 4 square feet.